marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
MacDonald Gargan (Earth-616)
| Abilities = Investigative Prowess: Before he became the Scorpion or the third Venom, MacDonald Gargan was a detective with some investigative skills. Formidable Opponent: Gargan's powers make him a formidable combatant, even though he has had little formal training. | Strength = Class 50; Gargan as Venom at his regular size is strong enough to lift 40 tons, but it seems his strength is however varaible depending on his size and amount of muscle mass. As scorpion Gargan possessed class 25 strength sufficent to lift 15 tons. | Weaknesses = Despite the great resistance to physical injury afforded him by the Venom symbiote, the symbiote itself is extremely vulnerable to heat and sonics and can be affected by attacks based on those two weaknesses. | Equipment = *'Webbing Dissolver:' As the Scorpion, in more recent times, Mac Gargan's eye holes on his mask were covered in a transparent membrane rigged to dissolve Spider-Man's webbing, should Spider-Man try to blind him as he did in past battles. *'Electro-Mechanical Tail:' The Scorpion's battle suit was originally equipped with a superhumanly powerful tail that he could whip at speeds up to over 90 miles per hour. The tail varied in length with each design - from an original 4' version, up to 20' in other implementations. His most recent tail before gaining the Venom symbiote was approximately 10' in length. His tail was powered by a self-contained power pack mounted on the back of his battle suit. The tail was connected via a cybernetic link to the fine muscles of his spinal column when he dons his suit, enabling him to direct the tail by involuntary nerve impulses and activated by his mental commands. Internally, the tail consisted of a series of separated circular plates connected by a matrix of steel cables. Solenoids contract the cables and manipulate the tail, allowing it to whip at speeds of over 150 feet per second. The tail was also armored, and was tipped with a spike, making it deadly in combat. He had mastered the use of his tail to the point that he could use it as both a bludgeon, projectile launcher, or as a fifth limb (he had also upgraded its flexibility several times, making it much more efficient in combat). By coiling his tail behind him and using it as a spring, the Scorpion could propel himself over 30 feet into the air. Over the years, he had modified and enhanced it countless times, acquiring upgrades from the likes of Justin Hammer and the Tinkerer, who equipped it with a poisonous barb with venom installed or a form of hypnogen, electrical blasts (he could also channel electricity through it to shock anyone who tried to grab him by the tail or short-circuit electrical equipment), laser blasts, acid blasts, and mace gas. *'Pincers:' The Scorpion's gloves on his costume granted him miniature pincers on each hand that enabled him to literally rip through Spider-man's webbing. *'Scorpion Armored Suit:' As the Scorpion, Mac Gargan wore a full-body battle suit, which had undergone several major revisions in his long criminal career. These were always courtesy of third party suppliers - since Gargan himself possesses no aptitude for engineering. Dr. Farley Stillwell created his original suit, with funding provided by J. Jonah Jameson. Later versions were provided by Justin Hammer, and other large corporations and governments seeking to maximize the lethality of their hired assassin. The most recent design consisted of an inner woven Kevlar layer, covered with a thick layer of insulation/padding, and topped with a high-tech composite armor plating, making him impervious to small firearms. | Transportation = | Weapons = Electro-Mechanical Tail & Scorpion Armored Suit | Notes = MacDonald Gargan first appeared in ''Amazing Spider-Man'' # 19, as Scorpion in ''Amazing Spider-Man'' # 20, as Venom in ''Marvel Knights: Spider-Man'' # 9 (Feb, 2005), and as Spider-Man in ''Dark Avengers'' #1 *Mac Gargan is set to appear in the character's first own limited series, Dark Reign: Sinister Spider-Man. The comic comes out in June and is written by Brian Reeds. | Trivia = * This character appears in TSR Inc.'s RPG adventure The Weird, Weird West. In the plot, he had been hired by Doctor Doom in 1968 to travel back in time to 1871 Dodge City. Alongside with other super-villains (including Sandman, Black Knight and Mysterio), he was to provide support to Doom while he analysed a time anomaly and tried to obtain profit from it. Doom took his lackeys (no name was provided for the team) to a Krozzar camp to deal with the Krozzars. Doom eventually found the origin of the anomaly, a chronovore, but he and his lackeys were also found by time-travelling heroes from 1989, and defeated. | Links = * ''Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe Deluxe Edition'' # 11 (October, 1986) * Venom 3 page at www.spiderfan.org *Gargan's Profile at Spiderfan.org }} Category:Masters of Evil members Category:Sinister Six members Category:Thunderbolts members Category:Strength Class 60 Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Durability (Superhuman) Category:Wallcrawling Category:Regeneration Category:Symbiotes Category:Web-Slinging